culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Paloma Faith
Paloma Faith (born Paloma Faith Blomfield; 21 July 1981)12 is an English singer, songwriter and actress, known for her retro and eccentric style. Faith released her debut album Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful? in 2009, featuring the top twenty singles "Stone Cold Sober" and "New York". The album reached number nine in the United Kingdom, and was later certified double-platinum there. In 2012 she released her second studio album Fall to Grace which reached number two in the UK and has since been certified double-platinum. The album produced her first top ten single "Picking Up the Pieces" and the top twenty cover version of INXS's "Never Tear Us Apart" Her third album A Perfect Contradiction was released in 2014 and has become her most successful album to date. The album included the top ten singles "Can't Rely on You" and "Only Love Can Hurt Like This" which became her highest-charting single in the UK so far. Faith won British Female Solo Artist at the Brit Awards in 2015 and has been nominated four other times. She has also made feature film appearances in The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus, Dread and the 2007 remake of St Trinian's. Contents 1 Early life 2 Music career 2.1 2007–08: Career beginnings 2.2 2009–10: Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful? 2.3 2011–13: Fall to Grace 2.4 2013–15: A Perfect Contradiction 2.5 2015–present: The Architect 3 Acting career 4 Artistry 5 Personal life 6 Discography 7 Awards and nominations 8 Concert tours 9 Filmography 10 References 11 External links Early life Faith was born to an English mother and Spanish father in Hackney, although her parents were both from Norfolk.3 Her parents divorced when she was four years old, and she was raised by her mother in Stoke Newington.4 As a child, she was encouraged to dance by her mother and took weekly ballet classes in Dalston. After completing her A-levels at City and Islington College she went on to study for a degree in contemporary dance at the Northern School of Contemporary Dance in Leeds,5 working as a hip hop dancer at popular clubnight LoveDough. She then studied for an MA in theatre directing at Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design, funding herself by working in various part-time jobs, including sales assistant at Agent Provocateur, singer in a burlesque cabaret, a bartender, a life model and a magician's assistant.4 Music career 2007–08: Career beginnings Faith's first foray into music began when she mimicked famous soul and jazz singers including Etta James and Billie Holiday, whom she admired and cites as influences for her own work.46 She met her managers Jamie Binns and Christian Wåhlberg of Lateral Management in 2007.7 Binns had been tipped off by the producer Peanut, a client who had recently worked with her in his studio and been suitably impressed.8 He met up with Faith shortly afterwards and was "completely blown away", later saying: "I wasn't sure what this girl was going to do – she was an actress and a singer – but there was just something about her in that artistic realness that when I came out of the meeting I called Christian and said, 'We have to do something with this girl!'"8 Although she had been looking for a manager, she was still wary about entering into a formal agreement with Binns and Wåhlberg, preferring instead to build their relationship before any contracts were signed. The managers spent six months to a year helping Faith with the A&R process, setting up sessions, and guiding and advising her before she was officially signed to Lateral Management.8 During her time at college Faith worked in a pub where the manager Dr Vishaal Goel asked her to front his band, which they later called 'Paloma and the Penetrators'.9 During a performance with the band at a cabaret show, she was scouted by an A&R man from Epic Records, who invited her to sing for the manager of the label.9 Twenty minutes into the audition, she asked the manager to turn his phone off and when he refused, she walked out.9 Epic A&R Joanna Charrington told HitQuarters "When she played a showcase for us it was clear that she was a star but the material was a bit generic. She didn't have the hit songs."10 Not being one hundred percent convinced the label executives decided to wait. During this time Charrington regularly checked Faith's MySpace page "to see if she had something that had a special direction or sound."10 After several months her attention was eventually piqued by "Broken Doll", which she thought was a well-crafted song with a "fantastic chorus and brilliant lyrics."10 Charrington told Epic managing director Nick Raphael "I think we should get this girl back in. She sounds like she is getting it now. We can help her get the songs."10 Faith revealed in an interview that the manager called her and offered her a contract saying he had seen many acts since and none had been as memorable as her.9 She turned down an opportunity to join Amy Winehouse's band and began to write and perform her own songs.11 Her first recognised work was the song "It's Christmas (And I Hate You)", which she recorded as a duet with singer-songwriter Josh Weller in 2008.12 Faith's music is influenced by soul and jazz and her singing style has been compared favourably to those of Amy Winehouse and Duffy.1314 2009–10: Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful? In mid-2009 Faith released her debut single, "Stone Cold Sober" which reached Number 17 on the UK Singles Chart.15 Her second single, "New York", was released in September 2009,16 reaching its peak position at number 15 on the UK Singles Chart in in early October.17 On 28 September 2009 she released her debut album, Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful?,18 for which she wrote or co-wrote all of the songs in the UK, Sweden and America and which was recorded entirely in London.19 It debuted at number 14 on the UK Albums Chart and later peaked at number 9, remaining in the chart for sixteen weeks20 and becoming BBC Radio 2's 'Album of the Week' from 19 September 2009.18 In the same year, Faith appeared as a guest vocalist on Basement Jaxx's Scars album and on American hip-hop artist MF Doom's album, Born Like This.2122 She released her third single, the album's title track, "Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful?" on 21 December 2009.23 The song did not perform as well as her previous singles and failed to reach the top twenty, peaking at number 64 in January 2010.24 In March 2010 she released her fourth single, "Upside Down", which peaked at Number 55 in the UK. To promote the album she went on her first tour, featuring dates in the UK, Germany and France.25 Faith performing in November 2010. On 4 November 2009 Faith announced her first headlining tour of the UK and Ireland starting on 17 March 2010.2627 The Times described the tour as being "full of theatrical artifice, but based on the rock-solid foundation of Faith's sensational singing voice and a personality that sparkled like a rough diamond".28 She performed a live set for the BBC's Radio 2 Introduces... and gave an interview to the station's host, Dermot O'Leary.29 She also appeared on current events programme This Week discussing her views on the British education system with Michael Portillo. In the same month she appeared as a guest on Never Mind the Buzzcocks,30 performed the song "Upside Down" on The Hollyoaks Music Show and performed her single "New York" on Friday Night with Jonathan Ross. She also appeared on the BBC's Later with Jools Holland, recorded on 13 October 2009, and his live Hootenanny on 31 December 2009. Faith performed at numerous festivals throughout that summer, including T4 on the Beach. "Stone Cold Sober" was used as the backing track for a Rimmel commercial starring Lily Cole and the B-side, "I Just Wait", was used in the NHS' 'Alcohol: Know Your Limits' advert in 2008.2631 Samsung's Corby mobile phone TV commercial featured her "Technicolour" song. She became involved in an album artwork competition with BBC Blast in November 2009, in which teenagers won the chance to work alongside leading artists, photographers and music industry professionals to create new publicity artwork for the singer.32 During an interview with Mayer Nissim of Digital Spy in March 2010, Faith revealed that she was working on a second album,33 and that if she continued to make losses for her record label they would drop her.33 Her manager subsequently denied any suggestion that her contract with the label was under threat, saying that, on the contrary, debut album UK sales of 500,000 without a hit single is an impressive foundation for a long-term career, and Sony are "smart enough" to recognise that and are 110% behind her.8 Faith, along with Adam Deacon and Bashy, recorded the theme song to the 2010 British film 4.3.2.1. The track, titled "Keep Moving", was released on 28 May 2010.34 In the same month she performed at the Cheltenham Jazz Festival with the The Guy Barker Orchestra, a performance which was broadcast on BBC Radio 2.35 In June 2010 it was announced that Faith would re-release an updated version of "New York" featuring rapper Ghostface Killah.36 The single was released on 1 August 2010.36 She released a live EP album following an appearance at the 2010 iTunes Festival. The album charted at number 11 on the iTunes top 200 albums.37 She revealed in a September interview that she would be releasing her new single "Smoke & Mirrors" in October 2010.38 The track was the final single from her debut album and its video was uploaded to YouTube.38 It peaked at Number 140 on the UK Singles Chart.39 2011–13: Fall to Grace In January 2011 Faith was nominated for "British Female Solo Artist" at the 2011 BRIT Awards.40 At the ceremony she performed "Forget You" alongside Cee Lo Green.41 She appeared on the charity single "Hard Times" alongside Plan B and Elton John.42 She also recorded the song "Desire" with Graham Coxon and Bill Ryder-Jones for a Converse campaign.43 During an interview with a Popjustice reporter she revealed that her second album would contain more "agony and suffering" and that she hoped it would be done with one producer for a "solid piece of work."44 She explained "I love the beautiful side of things like that Tom Waitsy, Rufus Wainwrighty, Ed Harcourt sort of stuff, and in contrast I like all the OutKast production, Gnarls Barkley and 'Beggin' and all that sort of sound. Contemporary but with a nod to the past. But you never know. You might just meet someone and something else would make sense."44 In July 2011 Faith revealed her frustrations about releasing the follow up to Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful?. She did not know when the album was going to be completed and commented that the process was slow.45 She also admitted being signed to a major record label made her feel under pressure to be instantly successful.45 On 7 February 2012 a writer for the Gloucestershire Echo reported Faith had been named as Artist in Residence for the 2012 Cheltenham Jazz Festival.46 Faith performing in October 2012. On 29 February 2012 Faith revealed her second album would be called Fall to Grace and that it would be released by RCA Records on 28 May 2012.4748 She enlisted record producers Nellee Hooper and Jake Gosling to work with her on the project.4849 She told Dom Gourlay of Contactmusic.com that Fall to Grace is a personal record about a period of her life. She wrote and recorded the album in London.4950 The album peaked at number 2 on the UK Albums Chart.51 The first single from the album was "Picking Up the Pieces", which was released on 20 May;47 reaching number 7 on the UK Singles Chart, it was Faith's highest charting single to date.5253 On 4 April 2012 Alex Fletcher of Digital Spy reported that Faith had joined The Voice UK as one of four guest mentors.54 She worked with coach Danny O'Donoghue during the battle rounds phase of the competition54 and also performed "Picking Up the Pieces" during the fourth results show.55 To promote Fall to Grace Faith performed "Just Be", a track from the album, on Later... with Jools Holland.56 In May 2012 she recorded a video for the Out4Marriage campaign, a group supporting the legalisation of same-sex marriage in England and Wales. The singer stated that she was "proud" to be backing the campaign.57 In June she announced plans for a headline tour of the UK and Ireland in early 2013.58 That same month it was announced that Faith had been signed to Epic Records in the United States.59 The label's CEO, L.A. Reid, stated "In an era where authenticity resonates, Paloma is the epitome of soul. It's an honour for Epic Records to be part of her career in the United States."59 On 4 July Faith revealed "30 Minute Love Affair" would be the second single released from Fall to Grace.60 She recorded a version of INXS's "Never Tear Us Apart" for a John Lewis advertisement, which began airing on television from 15 September 2012,61 and confirmed later that the song would be released as her next single.62 In late 2012 Fall to Grace was certified Platinum in the UK by the British Phonographic Industry.63 Faith released "Just Be" as the fourth single from the album on 16 December 2012.64 She received two nominations at the 2013 BRIT Awards; for Best Female and for Best British Album for Fall to Grace.65 2013–15: A Perfect Contradiction Faith in concert at The Liverpool Empire Theatre in 2014. In January 2013 Faith revealed that she was beginning to write her third studio album during her time in the US, intending to work on it while in New York City. In February it was announced that she would be headlining the Evolution Festival in Newcastle upon Tyne on Monday 27 May 2013 with The Vaccines headlining the day before. Other acts performing alongside Faith included Jake Bugg, AlunaGeorge and Bastille. In January 2014 the title of Faith's third album was revealed to be A Perfect Contradiction; the album was released on 10 March 2014.66 It has become her fastest-selling album to date debuting at number two on the UK album chart and is currently certified double Platinum.67 The lead single "Can't Rely on You" produced by Pharrell Williams, became her second top ten in the UK.6869 The album's second single "Only Love Can Hurt Like This" became her most successful single to date, reaching number six in the UK, number one in Australia and number three in New Zealand. After the success of the single in Australia, the album reached number four on the album chart there.70 The album's third single, "Trouble with My Baby" was released in August 2014.71 In July 2014 British drum and bass duo "Sigma" announced their single "Changing", featuring vocals from Faith; it was released on 14 September 2014 and debuted at number one in the UK, becoming her first UK number-one single.72 On 15 September 2014 it was announced that a repackaged version of the album entitled "A Perfect Contradiction Outsider's Edition" would be released on 10 November 2014, the collection features four new songs. "Ready for the Good Life" was released as the first single from the re-release on 9 November 2014.73 The album track "Take Me", from A Perfect Contradiction which was written by Faith, John Legend and Mr Hudson, is featured on a Joseph Altuzarra commercial for the U.S. retail giant, Target. On 15 November 2014 Faith joined the charity group Band Aid 30 along with other British and Irish pop acts, recording the latest version of the track "Do They Know It's Christmas?" at Sarm West Studios in Notting Hill, London, to raise money for the 2014 Ebola crisis in West Africa.74 At the 2015 Brit Awards on 25 February 2015, she won British Female Solo Artist, becoming her first win after being nominated for an Brit Award three times previously.75 2015–present: The Architect Faith in her chair on The BBC's The Voice. In June 2015, during her Glastonbury Festival performance, Faith confirmed having started the process of creating her fourth studio album. "Now we're going to bring to your attention what I've been listening to a lot when making album number four," she told the crowd, before performing a cover of "Purple Haze" by Jimi Hendrix.76 In addition to the inspiriation from Jimi Hendrix, Faith has also stated she has been listening to "a lot of 70's psychedelic rock", including the likes of Janis Joplin.77 In another interview Faith stated she is very happy and hasn't "anything to moan about" in her current relationship, which lead her to express this conclusion: "thinks there's a lot of things going on in the world that are just as important as love". As a result, Faith claims she is attempting to write songs which "aren't about love or heartache" however, she then declared such a task as "really challenging".78 In a further interview with The Daily Telegraph published on 11 October 2015, it is claimed the album's working title was "There's More To Life Than Love".79 On a Facebook post dated 10 June 2016, Faith indicates the new album will have a full orchestra on part of it, "composed by David Arnold".80 On 22nd August 2016 a letter to fans (handwritten by Faith) was posted on her website, announcing that she was pregnant, after spending her "whole life" wanting to be a mother. The "Update" also says that, after working with the "amazing" Jesse Shatkin her fourth album woulde be entitled "The Architect" and released in 2017.81 After her maternity break, Faith says she will (of course) return "full of energy and excited to come and sing for you again". After declaring that the album is sounding "super exciting", Faith signs: "All my love, gratitude and respect to you all, The architect - Paloma Faith sic" 82 In August 2015, it was announced that she would become a coach on The Voice UK.83 As well as her role on The Voice, it was announced in October 2015 that Faith had launched her own management and publishing company. She also confirmed that no-one under 18 years of age will be signed. She explained: "I don't care how talented they are. From a moral and ethical place, it shouldn't be done.".8485 During Faith's performance at the Gibraltar Music Festival in the British Overseas Territory of Gibraltar, on 5 September 2015, she started by saying "Hola España", which caused the majority of the crowd to 'boo' and shout abuse at her, despite her more positive comment: "it's great to be in a place that's half English and half Spanish". She apologised for the misunderstanding.8687888990 Faith was selected as the recording artist for the 2015 Rugby World Cup anthem "World in Union". Her rendition of the song was used on ITV's Rugby World Cup coverage during advert breaks, a decision that was greeted negatively by some viewers. A petition to have the song removed was set up by viral marketing expert Jonathan Wilson91 and received over 10,000 signatures. The petition was featured on the front page of UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph.92 Acting career In 2007 Faith appeared in an episode of the BBC police drama HolbyBlue portraying a thief. She was also cast as Andrea in St Trinian's in 2007. Faith was also cast in Terry Gilliam's The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus as Sally, the girlfriend of the Devil (played by Tom Waits) in 2009.93 She also appeared in the horror film Dread as Clara Thornhill. She later starred in the Channel 4's series Coming Up and the short film A Nice Touch. Of getting the part, she stated "I don't think they even knew I was an actress. I went to an audition and they said that they liked my interpretation of the character and I said, 'I'm just being myself'."94 In 2013 she appeared as cabaret performer Georgia, in a television adaptation of P. G. Wodehouse's Blandings (episode "The Crime Wave at Blandings") on the BBC.95 In 2015 she appeared as herself in Paolo Sorrentino's Youth. In 2015 Faith appeared as Tinker Bell in the TV movie "Peter & Wendy", based on J.M. Barrie's novel "Peter Pan". In 2016 Faith was a judge on The Voice. Faith admitted fixing one of the rounds to keep a participant in the competition. Faith was heavily criticised by viewers of the show.96 Artistry Faith has a mezzo-soprano vocal range.97 Her music often blends soul and elements of gospel; she has been consequently compared to Amy Winehouse and Adele.98 Personal life She was briefly married to New Zealand chef Rian Haynes in 2005; however they split after eight months and were divorced four years later.99 Faith admitted to being born in 1981, rather than the four years younger she had claimed, after her birth certificate was revealed online, but she does not feel age is important.2100 She claims that she told record executives that she was younger than she actually was because she felt that she would not be signed to their label if she had told them her true age.101 In 2011 a portrait of Faith was painted by British artist Joe Simpson; the painting was exhibited around the UK, including a solo exhibition at the Royal Albert Hall.102 On 22 August 2016 it was revealed that Paloma Faith is expecting her first child. 103 Discography Main article: Paloma Faith discography Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful? (2009) Fall to Grace (2012) A Perfect Contradiction (2014) The Architect (2017)104 Awards and nominations Year Organisation Award Work Result 2009 ATC Hitz Awards Best New Act Female Singer Herself Nominated 2010 Clothes Show Style Awards The Best Dressed Woman of the Year 2011 Brit Awards British Female Solo Artist ASCAP Awards ASCAP College Award Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful? Won MPG Awards UK Single of the Year 2010 Nominated UK Music Video Awards Best Styling in a Video Smoke & Mirrors 2012 Best Pop Video Picking Up the Pieces 4Music Video Honours Best Video 2013 MPG Awards UK Single Song Release of the Year UK Album of the Year Fall to Grace Brit Awards MasterCard British Album of the Year British Female Solo Artist Herself Cosmopolitan Ultimate Women Award Cosmopolitan’s Style Icon Won 2014 MP3 Music Awards The JSB Award "Only Love Can Hurt Like This" Nominated The HDT Award Changing with Sigma Urban Music Awards Best Music Video "Can't Rely on You" UK Music Video Awards Best Video Artist Herself Best Colour Grade in a Video "Can't Rely on You" Only Love Can Hurt Like This Won Xperia Access Q Awards Best Video Nominated World Music Awards World's Best Album Fall to Grace Pro Sound Awards Best Recording Production A Perfect Contradiction Won O2 Silver Clef Awards Best British Act Award Herself Attitude Awards Music Gong Glamour Awards Best Solo UK Artist 2015 Brit Awards British Female Solo Artist Concert tours Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful Tour (2010) Fall to Grace Tour (2012–13) Paloma Faith Autumn Tour 2014 (2014–2015) Filmography Year Title Role Notes 2006 Mayo Guest Episode: 1.6 2007 HolbyBlue Donna Reynolds Episode: 1.7 Dogface Various Episode: 1.4 *St Trinian's Andrea 2009 The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus Sally Dread Clara Thornhill Never Mind the Buzzcocks Herself Series 23, Episode One 2010 Series 24, Episode Six Coming Up Rainy Episode: "I Don't Care" Discovering Lennon Herself 2011 A Nice Touch Alma Short film 2013 Blandings Georgia 2010-14 Celebrity Juice Herself 4 episodes 2015 The Jonathan Ross Show Herself 2015 Youth - La Giovinezza Herself 2015 Peter and Wendy (2015 film) Tinkerbell 2016 The Voice UK Coach/Judge Notes In August 2015 it was announced that Faith would be a coach in 5th series of The Voice UK, replacing Rita Ora.105 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Marshall, Tom (19 October 2010). "My Islington school made me a star, says Paloma Faith". Islington Gazette. Retrieved 7 January 2013. 2.^ Jump up to: a b Smyth, David (29 August 2014). "Prom queen: Paloma Faith interview". London Evening Standard. Archived from the original on 30 August 2014. 3.Jump up ^ Lewis, Roz (11 April 2014). "Paloma Faith: My family values". The Guardian. Retrieved 27 September 2015. 4.^ Jump up to: a b c Eyre, Hermione (22 October 2009). "The Lives and Loves of Paloma Faith". London Evening Standard. Archived from the original on 26 October 2009. 5.Jump up ^ Jamieson, Teddy (21 September 2009). "Paloma Faith: Style icon, singer, actress". Herald Scotland. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 6.Jump up ^ Sathiabalan, S. Indra (29 October 2009). "Paloma Faith says her experiences in life have Enriched her career as a singer". The Sun Daily. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 7.Jump up ^ "Interview with Christian Wåhlberg". HitQuarters. 2 May 2011. Retrieved 29 September 2011. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Interview with Jamie Binns". HitQuarters. 18 April 2011. Retrieved 29 September 2011. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c d Philby, Charlotte (30 January 2010). "Paloma Faith: From burlesque performer to music's Next Big Thing". The Independent. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 10.^ Jump up to: a b c d "Interview with Jo Charrington". HitQuarters. 29 November 2010. Archived from the original on 2 April 2015. Retrieved 27 September 2015. 11.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith: Artist Info". HMV. Retrieved 19 February 2010. 12.Jump up ^ "The Fuzzy Feeling EP". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 13.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith New Single". wearehunted.com. Retrieved 1 January 2010. 14.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith Artists Details". Retrieved 1 January 2010. 15.Jump up ^ "Stone Cold Sober Chart positions". Chart Stats. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 16.Jump up ^ McAlpine, Fraser (9 September 2009). "Paloma Faith-'New York'". BBC. Retrieved 24 February 2010. 17.Jump up ^ "New York Chart positions". Chart Stats. Retrieved 24 February 2010. 18.^ Jump up to: a b Diver, Mike (16 September 2009). "Paloma Faith Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful? Review". BBC. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 19.Jump up ^ "Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful? album". Amazon.co.uk. Retrieved 1 January 2010. 20.Jump up ^ "Album Performance". ACharts.us. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 21.Jump up ^ Lester, Paul (22 April 2009). "New Band: Paloma Faith (No 532)". The Guardian. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 22.Jump up ^ Ray, Austin L. (7 March 2009). "First-Listen Thoughts on DOOM's Born Like This". Paste. Paste Media group. Retrieved 11 February 2011. 23.Jump up ^ McAlpine, Fraser (23 December 2009). "Paloma Faith-'Do You Want The Truth Or Something Beautiful?'". BBC. Retrieved 24 February 2010. 24.Jump up ^ "Do You Want the Truth or Something Beautiful? Chart Positions". Chart Stats. Retrieved 24 February 2010. 25.Jump up ^ "UK and European Tour Dates with Josh Weller". Retrieved 1 January 2010. 26.^ Jump up to: a b Paton, Maureen (16 January 2010). "Paloma Faith: Sauce, sorcery and a magical voice". Daily Mail. Associated Newspapers. Retrieved 7 February 2010. 27.Jump up ^ "UK Ireland Tour in March". Retrieved 1 January 2010. 28.Jump up ^ Sinclair, David (31 March 2010). "Paloma Faith at the Empire, W12". The Times. Retrieved 24 April 2010. (subscription required (help)). 29.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith at BBC Radio 2". BBC. Retrieved 1 January 2010. 30.Jump up ^ "Never Mind the Buzzcocks". Retrieved 1 January 2010. 31.Jump up ^ Morgan, Eleanor (12 September 2009). "Paloma Faith Interview". The Guardian. Retrieved 18 February 2010. 32.Jump up ^ "BBC Blast Portrait Competition". BBC. Retrieved 1 January 2010. 33.^ Jump up to: a b Nissim, Mayer (8 March 2010). "Interview – Paloma Faith". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 4 July 2010. 34.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith is a glamorous show-stopper". Metro. Associated Newspapers. 28 June 2010. Retrieved 13 July 2010. 35.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith with The Guy Barker Orchestra". BBC Radio 2. BBC. Retrieved 5 December 2011. 36.^ Jump up to: a b Love, Ryan (30 June 2010). "Paloma Faith to re-release single". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi (UK) Ltd. Retrieved 4 July 2010. 37.Jump up ^ "iTunes Festival London 2010". iTunes. Retrieved 27 July 2010. 38.^ Jump up to: a b "Paloma Faith Interview". Female First. First Active Media. 23 September 2010. Retrieved 24 September 2010. 39.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith Songs". Music VF. 6 May 2012. Retrieved 6 May 2012. 40.Jump up ^ "BRIT Awards 2011: Cheryl Cole, Matt Cardle, The Wanted and Katy Perry all nominated". OK! Magazine. Northern and Shell Media. 13 January 2011. Retrieved 13 January 2011. 41.Jump up ^ "The Brits – what was that all about?". RTÉ TEN. Radio Telefís Éireann. 16 February 2011. Retrieved 1 April 2011. 42.Jump up ^ "Plan B releases single with Elton John and Paloma Faith after Ivor Novello wins". NME. IPC Media. 19 May 2011. Retrieved 17 July 2011. 43.Jump up ^ Gourlay, Dom (April 2012). "Paloma Faith – Interview". Contactmusic.com. Retrieved 4 April 2012. 44.^ Jump up to: a b "It's a Paloma phoner...". Popjustice. Retrieved 18 October 2011. 45.^ Jump up to: a b Kelly, Kristy (13 July 2011). "Paloma Faith 'frustrated about second album'". Digital Spy. Hachette Filipacchi UK. Retrieved 18 October 2011. 46.Jump up ^ "Jamie, Paloma and Puppinis". Gloucestershire Echo. Northcliffe Media. 7 February 2012. Retrieved 21 February 2012. 47.^ Jump up to: a b Copsey, Robert (29 February 2012). "Paloma Faith announces "cinematic" new album 'Fall To Grace'". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 29 February 2012. 48.^ Jump up to: a b Ingham, Tim (29 March 2012). "Paloma Faith: 'I'm not sheepish about standing up for what I want'". Music Week. Intent Media. Retrieved 5 April 2012. 49.^ Jump up to: a b "Paloma Faith to release second album 'Fall To Grace' in May". NME. IPC Media. 29 February 2012. Retrieved 5 April 2012. 50.Jump up ^ Akin, Aylin (29 February 2012). "Paloma Faith Announces New Album 'Fall To Grace'". Entertainmentwise. Giant Digital. Retrieved 5 April 2012. 51.Jump up ^ Kreisler, Lauren (3 June 2012). "Gary Barlow lands Official Number 1 album for Diamond Jubilee". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 3 June 2012. 52.Jump up ^ Eames, Tom (27 May 2012). "fun. hold off The Wanted to score first UK No.1 single". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 27 May 2012. 53.Jump up ^ "Official Charts analysis: UK album sales continue to drop". Music Week. Intent Media. 28 May 2012. Retrieved 28 May 2012. 54.^ Jump up to: a b Fletcher, Alex (4 April 2012). "Voice mentors confirmed: Cerys Matthews, Ana Matronic to help coaches". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 4 April 2012. 55.Jump up ^ Darvill, Josh (15 May 2012). "The Voice UK: Paloma Faith to perform on this week's results show". TellyMix. Glam Media, Inc. Retrieved 18 May 2012. 56.Jump up ^ "Who gave the best performance on Later … with Jools Holland?". The Guardian. Guardian Media Group. 23 May 2012. Retrieved 30 May 2012. 57.Jump up ^ Nissim, Mayer (28 May 2012). "Paloma Faith backs gay marriage campaign - video". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 15 June 2012. 58.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (11 June 2012). "Paloma Faith announces 2013 UK tour". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 13 June 2012. 59.^ Jump up to: a b "Epic Announces U.S. Signing of Paloma Faith". Epic Records. Sony Music Entertainment. 16 June 2012. Retrieved 16 August 2012. 60.Jump up ^ Daniels, Colin (4 July 2012). "Paloma Faith announces new single '30 Minute Love Affair'". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 4 July 2012. 61.Jump up ^ "John Lewis ad turns clock back". The Scotsman. Johnston Press. Retrieved 16 September 2012. 62.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (20 September 2012). "Paloma Faith confirms new single 'Never Tear Us Apart'". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 20 September 2012. 63.Jump up ^ Copsey, Robert (8 December 2012). "Paloma Faith storms US download chart: 'I cannot contain myself'". Digital Spy. Hearst Magazines UK. Retrieved 4 December 2012. 64.Jump up ^ Nixon, Tim (5 November 2012). "Saucy singer Paloma Faith strips nude for her cheeky new video". The Sun. News International. Retrieved 7 November 2012. 65.Jump up ^ "Brit Awards 2013: nominations in full". Retrieved 24 January 2013. 66.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith hints at new album release date? - Music News". Digital Spy. 17 December 2013. Retrieved 12 January 2014. 67.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith's 'Fall To Grace' album certified double platinum". Digital Spy. 7 March 2013. Retrieved 5 March 2013. 68.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (13 January 2014). "Paloma Faith debuts new single 'Can't Rely on You' - video". Digital Spy. Retrieved 13 January 2014. 69.Jump up ^ Lane, Daniel (13 January 2014). "Paloma Faith teams up with Pharrell Williams for new single". Official Charts Company. Retrieved 13 January 2014. 70.Jump up ^ Hung, Steffen. "australian-charts.com - Paloma Faith - A Perfect Contradiction". 71.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith to release new single 'Trouble With My Baby' on August 11". Unreality TV. 30 June 2014. Retrieved 30 June 2014. 72.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith confirms new single with Sigma, titled 'Changing'". Digital Spy. 11 July 2014. Retrieved 11 July 2014. 73.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (15 September 2014). "Paloma Faith to repackage latest album A Perfect Contradiction". Digital Spy. Hearst Corporation. Retrieved 15 September 2014. 74.Jump up ^ "Band Aid 30: One Direction among celebrity line-up". Telegraph. 11 November 2014. Retrieved 5 August 2015. 75.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith wins British Female Solo Artist at The BRIT Awards 2015". BRIT Awards. 76.Jump up ^ Corner, Lewis (28 June 2015). "Paloma Faith wows Glastonbury 2015 with powerful Pyramid Stage set". Digital Spy. Hearst Corporation. Retrieved 28 June 2015. 77.Jump up ^ Virgin Media (30 October 2015). "Watch Paloma Faith talk about taking inspiration from the internet - Vivid - Virgin Media". YouTube. 78.Jump up ^ Mark Sieving (27 May 2015). "Paloma Faith Interview March 2015 720p HD". YouTube. 79.Jump up ^ Siân Ranscombe (11 October 2015). "Paloma Faith interview on feminism politics and the voice". The Telegraph. 80.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith Facebbok Post". 81.Jump up ^ Waring, Olivia (22 August 2016). "Paloma Faith says she's NOT returning to The Voice as she announces she's pregnant". Metro. Retrieved 22 August 2016. 82.Jump up ^ "UPDATE". 83.Jump up ^ Szalai, Georg (16 August 2015). "Paloma Faith, Boy George Join The Voice UK as Coaches". Billboard. United States. Prometheus Global Media. Archived from the original on 17 August 2015. Retrieved 16 August 2015. 84.Jump up ^ SHOWBIZ, MUSIC (13 October 2015). "Paloma Faith launches publishing company". U.TV. 85.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith interview on feminism politics and the voice". s.telegraph.co.uk. Retrieved 11 November 2015. 86.Jump up ^ Sophia Moir (9 June 2015). "Paloma Faith forced to apologise after greeting crowds with 'Hola Espana' at a music festival in British territory Gibraltar". Mail Online. 87.Jump up ^ Heather Saul (9 August 2015). "Paloma Faith apologises to Gibraltar residents for greeting crowd with 'Hola Espana'". INDEPENDENT. 88.Jump up ^ James Badcock (9 July 2015). "Paloma Faith apologises for saying 'Hola España' in Gibraltar". The Telegraph. 89.Jump up ^ Jessica Earnshaw (9 July 2015). "Paloma Faith apologises for offending Gibraltar festival goers with 'Hola Espana' greeting". EXPRESS. 90.Jump up ^ Rachel Babbage (9 July 2015). "Paloma Faith apologises for offending Gibraltar audiences". Digital Spy. 91.Jump up ^ "Rugby World Cup: fans petition ITV to replace 'truly awful' Paloma Faith theme music". Telegraph.co.uk. 24 September 2015. 92.Jump up ^ "PressReader.com - Connecting People Through News". pressreader.com. 93.Jump up ^ Smyth, David (11 May 2012). "Interview: Paloma Faith on men, Marilyn and house prices". Evening Standard. Associated Newspapers. Retrieved 17 May 2012. 94.Jump up ^ Fulton, Rick (25 May 2012). "Singer Paloma Faith insists hard work and a 'sprinkling' of luck helped her become a star". Daily Record. Trinity Mirror. Retrieved 27 May 2012. 95.Jump up ^ "The Crime Wave at Blandings". Blandings. Series 1. Episode 4 of 6. 4 February 2013. BBC One. 96.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith says Ricky Wilson saving Kevin Simm was pre-planned". 97.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith". therangeplace.forummotions.com. 98.Jump up ^ Robinson, Lisa (March 2013). "Hot Tracks: Paloma Faith". Vanity Fair. (Archived from the original on the Wayback Machine on 27 February 2015) 99.Jump up ^ Blackstock, Russell (20 October 2013). "Still picking up the pieces". The New Zealand Herald. Retrieved 20 October 2013. 100.Jump up ^ Duff, Seamus (1 December 2013). "Paloma Faith confronts claims she lies about her age and opens up about her secret marriage". Metro. Retrieved 10 January 2014. 101.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith lied about age to get record deal". AZ Central. 20 September 2014. Retrieved 3 October 2014. 102.Jump up ^ NME "Musician Portraits - Joe Simpson's paintings of rock stars" "2011" 103.Jump up ^ "Update - Paloma Faith News" 104.Jump up ^ Waring, Olivia (22 August 2016). "Paloma Faith says she's NOT returning to The Voice as she announces she's pregnant". Metro. Retrieved 22 August 2016. 105.Jump up ^ "Paloma Faith and Boy George join The Voice, Sir Tom leaves". newsbeat. 14 August 2015. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Paloma Faith. Official website Paloma Faith discography at Discogs Paloma Faith at the Internet Movie Database Paloma Faith portrait competition at BBC Blast Category:1981 births Category:English film actresses Category:British people of Spanish descent Category:English people of Spanish descent Category:Living people Category:People from Hackney Category:Alumni of City and Islington College Category:Alumni of Central Saint Martins Category:People from Stoke Newington Category:Participants in British reality television series Category:21st-century English singers Category:21st-century English actresses Category:English television actresses Category:Age controversies Category:Salespeople Category:Burlesque performers Category:Epic Records artists Category:British cabaret performers Category:RCA Records artists Category:English socialists Category:English mezzo-sopranos Category:English soul singers Category:English singer-songwriters Category:English female singer-songwriters Category:English jazz singers Category:Female jazz singers Category:Female rock singers Category:English female dancers Category:English rock singers Category:Labour Party (UK) people Category:Singers from London Category:Brit Award winners Category:English female pop singers